1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer.
2. Related Art
From the past, printers are known for which when a paper feeding cassette is inserted or removed, a paper registration screen is displayed for guiding or changing the registration contents for the attributes of paper housed in that cassette (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-278377).